


Wake Up Call

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Oral, Sex, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Kanaya get frisky.  Rated R.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Call

Rose turned onto her side and ran her fingers along Kanaya’s back, a gentle stroke as loving as the first light of dawn.  She moved to press closely to her back as she stirred, the troll giving a small little sigh of contentment and warmth.  Rose pressed closer to her back, squeezing her arms around Kanaya’s middle and nuzzling through her shoulder-length black hair to kiss her neck.  She felt Kanaya shiver under the soft kisses and smiled.

“Good morning, my darling,” Rose murmured, her voice a velvety purr in Kanaya’s ear.  Kanaya turned, smiling sleepily, and kissed Rose on the corner of her mouth.  Her arms snaked around Rose’s neck and she closed her eyes, relaxing there.

“Good morning, Rosemary.”  Her voice was similarly soft and quiet.  Rose loved that sound, the sound of a lover waking slowly in her arms.  She inspected her pale, angular face, framed by black locks that hung limp.  She’d been trying to convince Kanaya to go with long hair for a while, mostly out of curiosity for how it would look.  She couldn’t help but feel pleased to see that her lover had neglected her usual trim.

She slid her arms more securely around Kanaya and nosed into her cheek, kissing her white skin slowly.  She felt Kanaya relax even more under her ministrations.  Rose rubbed her hands along her waist slowly and kissed along Kanaya’s angular, beautiful jaw, to her pointed ears.  She’d learned early that Kanaya—and most trolls for that matter—had very sensitive ears, particularly so toward the pointed tip.  She exploited that now, very carefully nibbling and kissing from the lobe and up, her teeth careful and gentle.  Kanaya warmed a little and she heard her take a sharp breath.  Her fingers ran through Rose’s short hair and took a handful, tugging it so gently, showing her approval.

“R-rose…” she murmured softly, cheeks showing color; red this time, the glow of her flesh accentuating it until she almost looked human.  Rose gave the tip a tiny suckle and broke away from it.  She slowly pushed Kanaya down onto her back and straddled her hips, hands sliding up her waist and belly, over the soft swells of her breasts beneath her nightgown, to her shoulders.  Their faces were close, and Rose could see the way Kanaya’s eyes had lidded partially, how her lips were parted and her breathing had deepened.  It was always subtle with her, yet so rewarding when she saw it.

Her lips dropped down, closing the small space between them.  Kanaya met her lips with barely contained eagerness, lifting pale white hands to slide up Rose’s front and stroke her tender belly.  Rose pressed into those hands with a soft, subtle need that Kanaya recognized and rewarded.  With a sharp tug she began to pull Rose’s own gown off, peeling it off of her and slowly revealing her pale, soft body.  She lifted her arms so the cloth could come off then held Kanaya’s shoulders even more firmly and lay on her fully, pressing her bare bosom down.

Kanaya shivered with excitement as Rose’s lips once more pressed to hers, reciprocating eagerly, holding the back of her head.  She pushed down, encouraging Rose with all her will, her knees drawing up a little.  Rose broke and sat up, taking Kanaya’s arms and pinning them down firmly on the bed.  The troll blinked, cheeks flushing more.

“What are you doing…?” Kanaya stammered.  Despite being pinned and at Rose’s mercy—something she had thought she wouldn’t like—the position gave her an odd thrill.

“Showing you exactly who the boss is,” Rose smirked.

Her flush deepened and she relaxed slowly, still looking Rose in the eye.  Rose smiled when her arms went limp, when she gave in, when she submitted.  The blonde lowered herself again, twisting her shoulders and torso a little, dragging her breasts over Kanaya’s silky nightgown, the scratch of the fabric causing her nipples to stiffen and grow warm.  She dipped her head and began to kiss into Kanaya’s neck again, her head tilting aside obediently, allowing Rose access.

Warmth began to pool between her legs, making her feel feverish as Kanaya made soft sounds.  Every small moan, each gasp of breath, made her warmer, hotter, stoked the passion that she built and cultured with a careful hand.  She lifted her hips off of Kanaya’s for a moment and reached down with one hand, sliding her underwear down one side at a time until she could extract a leg from it. 

Thus freed she began to touch herself, settling her hips over Kanaya’s once more.  She sat up a little to press their foreheads together, looking into her jade eyes warmly.  She bit her lip and put on a little show, moaning softly and rocking her hips.  Her fingers stroked slowly from the rim of her entrance and up, teasing herself apart, gently circling around her clitoris before slipping back down.  Kanaya moaned softly when she realized, her eyes turning round and her cheeks flushing deeper.

“Hn… Rose…” she moaned her name and reached down to disrobe herself, which Rose allowed.  She even helped, lending her hand to tug the silk off.  She caught Kanaya’s wrist when she moved to touch herself, evoking an aggravated groan from her troll lover.  Rose smirked and planted her hand firmly above her head.

“Now, now, keep that there,” she admonished warmly.  She squeezed her knees on Kanaya’s bare hips and sat up, leaning back a little as she slid her hand down and resumed masturbation, touching herself with more frenzy, giving Kanaya a show.  She was pleased to see the troll barely in control, watching her hand and body with hungry eyes.  She was nearly ready to reward Kanaya for her patience.

“My dear, sweet Kanaya,” she murmured as she began to rock her hips a little.  Her head fell back and she gasped airily, chest rising and falling, fingers curling just a little.  She moaned as she penetrated herself, lifting her head to give Kanaya a dark look. “Do you want to help your precious Rose attain climax?” her voice was low and a little rough, her breath deepening, fingers pumping steadily away.

Kanaya nodded eagerly and almost lifted her hands before recalling Rose’s command.  She lay still, gazing back with a hungry longing, her body inflamed.  Her small nipples, barely darker than the pale white of her whole body, were almost painfully stiff.  Rose moaned and laid herself down, lifting her moistened hand to cup Kanaya’s chest.  She massaged it gently and brought her lips to the other, brushing them over the swollen nipple before parting and tugging, so gently, causing a rush of gooseflesh to race up Kanaya’s body.  She moaned and shifted impatiently, looking down at Rose, chest heaving.

“P-please, Rose.  Do not t-tease me so.” She pleaded, and Rose felt a smug satisfaction.  She granted her request, sitting up once more and standing over Kanaya.  She took a step forward and sank back down to her knees, straddling her chest now.  With a slight shift she brought her hips to rest above Kanaya’s face.

“By all means, my love.  Enjoy yourself,” she invited warmly, and felt a warm wash of air on her loins as Kanaya uttered a low groan.  She bit her lip and hung onto the headboard, bracing her knees a little as she lowered herself down to make it easier.  She rarely allowed Kanaya to do this, was rarely even in this mood, but when she did it was always intense and mind-blowing.  Trolls had longer, somewhat more prehensile tongues than humans, perhaps to accommodate for their harsher language and culture.  They were also, as a whole, rougher, more like the tongue of a cat in most instances.  Kanaya’s was softer, but she still used it to incredible effect.

She began to lick slowly, hands on Rose’s hips, gently pulling her down until she was nearly resting herself on Kanaya’s jaw.  Each slow lick got a shiver out of Rose.  She bit her lip and looked down to watch, hips rocking a little on Kanaya’s tongue.  Kanaya was looking up at her, watching her face with dark eyes.  One hand was partly pinned by Rose’s leg but the other was free.  She began to cup and squeeze her ass, rubbing Rose’s body with loving-yet-heated passion.  Rose shivered when she felt Kanaya’s hand and smiled down at her.

Before she could speak there was a sharp _smack_ , and she jumped, flushing when she realized Kanaya had spanked her.  The pain was virtually nonexistent, replaced by a rush of heat and arousal.

“A-again.”

Kanaya obliged, slapping her ass with a loud retort, making her jump and tremble.  Rose’s eyes closed and she let her head fall back; that was when Kanaya turned the tables.  She pushed her pinned hand up and unbalanced Rose a little, then slid it up and over her belly.  With a twist and a push she put Rose on her back and pinned her there with a hand between her breasts.  Still glaring up darkly she began to lick rapidly, faster and harder than before.   The nimble tip teased her hole and prodded into it, tasting her carefully and savoring it.  She was wet, aroused, the abrupt shift in dominance making her moreso.




The rainbow drinker allowed a small smirk as she parted her lips wide and began to suckle on her lover’s body, sucking and tugging at the soft, sensitive flesh.  The hand she’d spanked with slipped up and she used one finger to tease the wet hole, twisting a little, easing her open.

Rose was completely at her mercy, twisting and writhing, the pleasure intense and overwhelming and sudden.  She grabbed onto the smooth, pointed horn and arched her back, cramming her hips against Kanaya’s persistent tongue.  When the finger slipped in she let out  long, hard moan.  Her legs spread wider, and she glared down with wide, aroused eyes.

Orgasm was approaching quickly, a storm of pleasure and physical bliss to intense it threatened to overwhelm Rose.  Her breath became harsh as she struggled to get enough air in her lungs, and she voiced her pleasure and frustration in deep, husky moans.  She rocked her hips harder, pushed herself into the finger—which soon became two—and let herself lose all control.  Seconds later her back arched and her mouth shot open in a soundless cry of pleasure.  She stayed like that for a few moments, the only sound Kanaya’s breathing and the soft, wet _slick_ of her pumping finger… and then she sagged, body shuddering and hips jumping with a powerful climax.

Harsh moans escaped her and she panted rapidly, pushing at Kanaya until she sat up, watching Rose writhe and twist in the throes of pleasure.  When she finally relaxed Kanaya crawled up her body, kissing as she went, until she reached Rose’s lips.  She was surprised when Rose kissed her back hard, still hot, full of passion.  They broke and Rose held her face.

“W-what makes you think I’m done with you, Maryam?” she asked harshly, and Kanaya warmed all over again.

    >     >     >

It was nearing eleven when they finally subsided, passions having run their course.  Both of the women were exhausted but satisfied, holding each other close, panting heavily as they recovered.  Rose was sweaty, loins soiled from the sheer number and weight of climaxes Kanaya had put her through.  Kanaya, interestingly enough, remained clean and dry.  She didn’t function normally anymore, physically.  She hadn’t ever since becoming a rainbow drinker.  But then that was part of why Rose loved her.  She stroked her cheek with one palm, caressing the angled jawline and high cheekbones.  She took in all of Kanaya’s features, every alien angle and shape, finding only more to love.  She gently stroked her sensitive ear and made her shiver.  Rose smiled.

“Well,” she said softly, breathlessly.

“More than well, my Rose,” Kanaya replied, slipping her arms around Rose, kissing her lips and cheeks and face.  She bore Rose onto her back—gently, now—and kissed on her, loving her from shoulder, up her neck, to her own curiously rounded ears.  She adored how elegant and female Rose looked, was pleased by the shapes and contours of her face.  She held her cheek and kissed her lips, utterly smitten.

Rose kissed back and relaxed under Kanaya, sighing softly.  Her eyes closed and she smiled blissfully, utterly calm.  She lay her head over Rose’s heart, holding her close, just listening to the rhythmic, warm beat beneath her flesh.  Kanaya’s own cheeks were rather flushed now, infused with a fresh red.  Rose bore some new bite marks in places that wouldn’t be decent in public.  It made her smile, feeling smug and possessive.

“Tell me, Rose… have I improved with you…?” she asked softly.

There was no reply.

Kanaya blinked and looked up at Rose.  Her eyes were closed, and she breathed deeply and evenly.  Kanaya blinked and sat up, touching her cheek.

“Rose?  Did you pass out?”

Her eyes opened… but they were red.  She spoke, and Karkat’s voice came out.

“WHY IN THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING ME ROSE??” he screamed, and she came awake with a jolt.  She was laying on the pile of torn apart Scalemates, fully clothed.  She blinked around the empty room until her eyes came to rest again on Karkat.

“Oh.”  Realization hit like a brick, and she felt herself burn with embarrassment.  Without looking at Karkat she hurried out of the room, leaving him standing there with a scowl.

“What the fuck is with everyone wanting that human?” he grumped as he got on the pile himself.  He blinked and got off, picking up a white scalemate, which was stained green down one side where Kanaya had been laying.  His eyes widened, and the scream could be heard ‘round the meteor as it hurdled through the empty “non-space” between sessions.


End file.
